La dernière chance
by Aube
Summary: *chapitre 5 arriver!!* Cedric réaparait... sous la forme d'un fantôme, il a recu la mission de rammener Harry à la raison... mais ses parole auront-elles un impacte??
1. Default Chapter

La dernière chance  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 Seul au monde avec Rogue  
  
Il ne faut jamais se fier au apparence, car, en dessou se cache peut-être une chose ou un être extraordinaire...  
  
En se magnifique matin de juillet tout était calme au 4 Privet Drive. Pétunia Dursley préparait le petit déjeuner à lancant des regards tendres à son énorme fils Dudley Dursley qui n'avait pas perdu un grame depuis que l'infirmière de son école avait ordonner à ses parents qu'il suive un régime strict. Vernon Dursley était lui aussi atabler et lisait son journal en maugréant des phrase incompréhensible mais, une personne manquait à l'apelle. Bien entendu, personne présent dans la pièce ne s'en souciait mais, dans la plus petite chambre de la maison, Harry Potter était étendu sur son lit, délirant de fièvre et secouer par des quintes de tou sèche. Hé oui, personne ne se soucis de l'état de santer d'harry, jeune sorcier qui va bientot fêter ses 17 ans. Jeune sorcier c'est un bien grand mot car il est en deuxième cycle de sorcellerie et en plus, il prévois, à la fin de l'année, demander en mariage Hermione avec qui il sort depuis sa cinquième année...  
  
Pour le moment parcontre, Harry, fébrille de fièvre, est étendu sur son lit, ses vêtement tremper de sueur:  
  
- Il faut que je me lève, murmura-t-il en s'acrochan à sa table de chevet.  
  
Lentement, il se redressa dans son lit puis, il se leva. Prit de vertige il tomba à genous mais il se forca à se relever. Les jambe tremblante, il avanca vers les escalier, une à une, il descendit les marche, en se cramponant de toute ses force à la rampe d"escalier, arriver en vas, il alla vers la cuisine. Quand il entra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui:  
  
-Que fais-tu ici toi, tu es surtout en retard? Gronda Vernon d'une voix forte  
  
-Je suis malade je te ferais remarquer  
  
-Ne me parle pas sur se ton, un peu de travail devrait te soigner, tu ira tondre la pelouse apres le déjeuner.  
  
Harry regarda se qui devait être son déjeuner, un toast bruler, un oeuf froid et mal cuit et un cartier d'orange. Harry avala sans rechigner même si à chaque boucher, la nauser l'envahissait, quand il eu finis, il se leva et prit d'un vertige, il tituba vers la sorti.  
  
*******  
  
De l'autre coter de la rue, un homme à l'allure sombre surveillait de près le 4 Privet Drive. Severus Rogue avait eu comme mission de surveiller le jeune Potter. Bien que L,idée de se retrouver parmis les moldu ne l'anchante guère, il prenait la mission très au sérieux surveillant la moindre chose anormale.  
  
En se beau matin, Severus lisait la presse moldu dont les gros titre se résumaient à: Des meutres inexpliquer en séries, ou encore: Un meurtrier en série qui semble imprenable. Il soupira bruyament quand un claquement de porte attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et vit un Harry Potter apparement très fatiguer et à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes se diriger vers la garage de la maison pour y sortire une tondeuse. Il regarda le jeune homme partire l'engin avant de commencer à tondre la pelouse d'un pas lent. Cepandant Rogue remarqua très vite qu'Harry n'allait pas du tout bien, même qu'au bout d'un moment...  
  
*******  
  
Harry avancait péniblement, sa tête était sur le point d'éclater et la température ne faisait que l'affaiblir encore plus. Il continuait, le bruit assourdissant bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, de grosses goutes de sueur courrait le long de son dos puis, incapable de faire un pas de plus, pansant amèrement que personne ne viendrait l'aider, il s'effondre sur la pelouse...  
  
*******  
  
-Bande d'idiot grogna Rogue en se précipitant à l'extérieur de la maison qu'il avait louer un mois au paravent.  
  
Il traversa la rue a la course avant de s,agenouiller près d'Harry:  
  
-Ha, mais quel personne forcerais un enfant à travailler dans un tel état?  
  
Il souleva Harry dans ses bras aussi facilement que si c'était un tout petit enfant puis il se dirigea vers la maison des Dursley. La porte vola en éclat et Rogue pu entrer dans la demeure. Il vit les trois Dursley complètement pétrifier:  
  
-Hum, on vous confit il y a de sa quelques années un enfants, cet enfants et Harry Potter. Ses parents on été assasiner, il est ORPHELIN et notre plus grand espoire de se voir débarasser de Voldemort et vous, et vous passer votre temps à le maltraiter, à ne pas le soigner lorsqu'il est malade. Je ne sais pas se que les autoriter ferais si ils le savait?  
  
Les Dursley blèmirent mais Vernon trouva la courage de répondre:  
  
-Mais, mais qui êtes-vous?  
  
- Je suis Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, j'ai reçu la mission de surveiller Harry pour faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je ne pensait pas que les personne à qui le grand Albus Dumbledore à confier le garde d'Harry Potter allait faire comme si il n'existait pas et par conséquent causer sa mort...  
  
-Il...il n'avais juste à ne pas tomber malade. Lanca Vernon d'un ton assurer ou persait une pointe de peur. Celle-ci s'accentua quand Severus lui lanca un regard noir  
  
-Et si je vous disait que je pourrais vous empoisonner n'importe quand sans que vous vous en rendez compte... Je vous jure, quand Harry aurra sauver le monde, que son nom soit sur toute les lèvre, qu'il s'élève dans les aire comme le murmure du vent dans les branche d'un arbre. Peut-être regretterez- vous de l'avoir maltraiter?  
  
Sur se Severus sortit de la maison, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. Il déposa l'adolescent sur le divan magiquement agrandit pour qu'il soit plus comfortable pour lui. Rogue alla chercher un petit flacon qui renfermait un liquide rouge et fumant:  
  
-Aller, avale sa, et pitier, ne me dites pas que sa l'a un gout horrible.  
  
Harry avala tout d'un trait et, en n'en jujer par le gout terriblement fort, il se douta rapidement que c'étais de la pimentine, une potion qui vous fais fumer des oreilles pendant une heure. Cepandant, Harry ne pu contater ses désagréable effet car il tomba endormi de fatigue.  
  
*******  
  
Se qui se passe dans la tête de Rogue....  
  
«C'est vraiment sur lui que repose tout nos espoire, cet adolescent insolent qui n'a d'autre ambition dans la vie que de me faire tourner en bourique? Je me demande si c,est pas trop lui demander, il n'a que 16 ans, bientot 17 et il a des milier de vie sur le dos... et personne pour le suporter lui. Pas de parents, selement des amis mais il ne remplaceront jamais l'amour paternel et maternel...  
  
*******  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla, il se sentait mieux même si tout ses membres étaient enquiloser. Il se leva et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il se trouvait coucher sur un divan de TRÈS mauvais goût et quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit Rogue, installer à une table en bois masif richement sculpter feuilletant un journal:  
  
-Enfin réveiller Potter fit Rogue avec un demi sourrir.  
  
-Oui, je, je vous voulais vous remercier...  
  
-Me remercier, sacher Potter que je n'avait pas le choix, compter vous chanceux d'être toujours en vie.  
  
-Ou sommes nous?  
  
-Dans une maison que j'ai louer devant la maison des Dursley.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmener à Poudlard?  
  
-Cesser de me poser autant de question et rendez-vous utile à la fin, j'ai remarquer que votre devoir de potion n'était pas tout à fait juste, recommencer le au complet et ne compter par sur moi pour vous aider.  
  
Harry se leva en murmurant:  
  
-Je crois que j'aurrais été mieu chez les Dursley...  
  
-J'ai tout entendu...  
  
Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très agréable non plus, Harry retrouvait toute ses force et asseyait maintenant de tenir tête à Rogue, cela dégénérait pratiquement en duel:  
  
-Arggggggg POTTER, COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VOUS AI DIS DE NE PAS MÉLANGER LA POURDRE DE CORNE DE LICORNE AVEC DE LA BAVE DE SALAMANDRE?  
  
-PAS ASSER DE FOIS POUR QUE JE M'EN SOUVIENNE.  
  
Harry éclata de rire en voyant les cheveux de rogue devenir fluoressent sous l'effet du mélange qu'Harry connaisait très bien pour l'avoir déjà tester à mainte reprise sur son chère Roguichounet. Se dernier s'empressa d'aller chercher l'antidote pour que ses cheveux redevienne normale. Harry, toujours hillare, sortit à l'extérieure de la maison, son regard s'arrêta sur la demeure d'enface. Elle paraisait négliger, les feurs était envahie par les mauvaise herbes et les carreaux n'étaient plus aussi éteincellant:  
  
-C'est quoi qui c'est passer? Sa parait que je ne suis plus la pour m,occuper de tout!  
  
Rogue arriva derrière lui:  
  
-Il n'y a plus personne à la maison, quand je vous ai ammener Potter, il ont appeler la police, le problème c,est en voyant votre était de délire profont, il sourit à cet phrase (mais il est vriament méchant!) il ont enlever la garde de votre porc de cousin et maintenant, ils ont déserter.  
  
-Ben c,est pas une mauvaise chose...  
  
-Hummm si vous le dite Potter...  
  
Harry s'installa confortablement sur une chaise longue et il commenca à lire la gazette des sorcier:  
  
Des meurtres, des meurtres et encore des meurtres....  
  
Le mage noir a encore frapper et cette fois, nous dénombrons 15 morts. L'attaque a eu lieu sur le chemin de traverse, voici la liste des victime:  
  
Mariane Lancoeur 5 ans  
  
Laurie Michaud 30 ans  
  
Bastien Alexender Stone 24 ans  
  
La liste continua ainsi mais un nom attira son attention:  
  
Alicia Spinet  
  
Harry regarda le nom avec tristesse, il se souvint des premier match de quiddich qu'il avait jouer. Cette merveilleuse poursuiveuse était l'une des meilleures de tout Poudlard et elle avait été à la bonne maison, la maison des courageux, la maison de ceux qui seront au première ligne quand l'affrontement final arriverait.  
  
On se demande quand tout cela cessera? Ou est notre sauveur? Ou est celui qui nous sauvera? le survivant va-t-il nous sauver?  
  
Harry cessa sa lecture, il n'étais plus capable, il se sentait atrocement coupable de toute cette histoire, c'est a cause de lui que tout sa est arriver... Lors de sa quatrième année, à la fin plus exactement, il avait assister à la mort de Cedric mais aussi à la renaisance de Voldemort. C'est avec horreure qu'il se remémora quand Peter avait prélever un peu de son sang qui a servit a briser la barrière magique qui le protégeait.... son sang coulait dans les veine de se malade... ils, ils ne faisait plus qu'un.  
  
-Potter, que faites-vous a sangloter sur cet chaise longue...  
  
Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait, mais pourtant, il en avait toute les raisons du monde:  
  
-Alicia Spinet à été tuer dans une attaque...  
  
-Ha oui, elle a finis ses étude il y a 2 ans... excellente poursuiveuse, c'est domage...  
  
Rogue repartit à l'intérieuse de la maison comme si rien ne c'était passer tandis qu'Harry, restait là, en s'intérogeant sur les raison pour laquelle il restait en vie... 


	2. l'étoile du chien

Chapitre 2 L'étoile du chien  
  
Sirius Black marchait dans la forêt sans trop savoir où il se dirigeait, il avait donner Buck à un éleveur d'Hypogriffes car il n'arrivait plus à le nourrir convenablement, lui même mourrant de faim, ne pouvait se résigner à tuer la pauvre bête il la donna donc. C'est ainsi qu'il cherchait désespérement quelque chose à manger, étant encore en fuite, il n'ausait pas trop se montrer, même sous sa forme de chien, il inspirait la crainte. C'est à se moment qu'il entendi un drôle de bruit, les pleure d'une petite fille ainsi que le hénissement d'un cheval. Il s'aprocha lantement pour ensuite apercevoir une petite fille qui pleurait assise sur un rocher tenant par la bride un magnyfique cheval noir:  
  
-Je veux pas que tu te fasse tuer fit la petite fille en sanglottant, je t'aime trop Major.  
  
Le cheval hénni, comme si il comprenait la petite fille. Cependant Sirius trébucha et fit sursauter la petite fille:  
  
-C'est qui??  
  
Sirius, n'ayant plus le choix, se montra à mla petite:  
  
-Je te ferais pas de mal, je suis simplement perdu et affamé.  
  
-Pauvre monsieur, tener fit-elle en lui tendant une pomme, c'est pas beaucoup mais je vais aller en chercher d'autre avec Major.  
  
-Merci, il avala la pomme à grande boucher tandis que la petite fille monta sur le cheval noir et partit au galop a travers la forêt.  
  
Sirius ne savait pas trop si il devait rester ici. Cepandant, comme son estomac réclamait un peu de nouriture il s'installa sur le rocher...  
  
*******  
  
Harry était rester amorphe depuis l'annonce de la mort d'alicia, même si il n'avait pas entretenu de relation sérieuse, elle n'avait été qu'une coéquipière excellente, il ne pouvais pas s,empêcher d'imaginer son visage quand elle a vue les mange mort s'avancer vers elle ou quand elle a entendu l'incantation du sortilège impardonnable.... Une vrai torture pour lui, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'oublier, ses mort, ses cris, ses pleure revenaient à son esprit avec plus de force qu'un ouraguan:  
  
-Allons Potter si je réagissait ainsi que j'entend la mort d'un ancien élève ou un confrère sorcier, je serais rendu a Ste-Mangouste depuis longtemps.  
  
Harry regarda Rogue pandant quelques secondes, le temps que son esprit lui confirme qu Rogue est bien un sale abruti sans coeur. Il se demandait aussi si Sirius allait bien, était-il lui aussi parmis les victime du Mage noir? Sa fais longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles, à croire qu'il est mort lui aussi...  
  
*******  
  
Sirius se régualais avec la tarte au cerise que la petite lui avait ammener, sans oublier le rotis et le jambon, il se demaindait ou elle avait trouver autant de nourriture!  
  
-C'est ma maman qui a vider le réfrigérateur car on déménage et elle dis que sa sert à rien d'apporter toute cet nouriture a travers tout le pays. Tout comme mes parents refuse d'amener mon Major.  
  
-Qui es Major demanda Sirius entre deux boucher?  
  
La petite fille sourie:  
  
-C'est lui Major fit elle en désignant le cheval noir qui grattait paresseusement le sol.  
  
-Il est très beau...  
  
-Oui mais je ne peu pas le garder... A moins que vous partiez avec monsieur  
  
-Ba heu.....  
  
La petite fille se jeta a ses pied:  
  
-S. V. P, je vais vous donner tout se qui faut, il est un bon compagnon!  
  
Sirius réfléchis un moment avant de répondre:  
  
-Ok, sa va me permetre de voyager plus vite... Il a besoin de soin particulier?  
  
-Il faut lui vérifier les sabots comme cecis.  
  
Elle passa sa main le long du flant de l'animal jusqu,a son sabot et comme par magie, le pied du cheval se souleva et la fillette puis lui nettoyer avec un petit objet qui ressemble à un petit crochet.  
  
-Ensuite, il faut le brosser, sa, il adore!  
  
Elle prit une brosse et commenca à faire de grand mouvement su le dos de l'animal, celui-ci baissa la tête à mesure qu'il se détendait.  
  
-C'est juste sa qu"il faut faire, c'est pas compliqer vous allez voir monsieur.  
  
Sirius sursauta, décidément, il n'étais toujours pas habituer au fais de se faire appeler monsieur.  
  
-Je dois partire immédiatement, mon fieuille dois s'inquiéter de mon sort, merci pour la nourriture... heu, en passant, comment fait-on pour montrer la dessu?  
  
La fillette éclata de rire. Sirius se refrogna à l,idée qu'il se faisait surpasser par une petite fille...  
  
-C'est pas dure, vous aller à gauche du cheval et poser votre pied dans l'étrier, mais la, poser le bon pied sinon sa marchera pas!  
  
Elle monta et lui donna un petit coup de talon et le cheval avanca  
  
-Vous voyez, c'est facile...  
  
-Maria... vien nous partons....  
  
-Ha non, je dois partire,  
  
Elle sauta du cheval et donna les bride à Sirius et disparu à toute vitesse dans la forêt, laissant Sirius seul avec Major qui le regardait avec un mélange d'incréduliter et de surprise:  
  
-Hé bien, Major, je suis ton nouveau propriétaire, j'espère que tu me sera fidèle car comme toi... Je suis un chien de la nuit.  
  
Ilm grima sur son dos et il n,eu même pas besoin de lui donne de petit coup de talon, Major avanca au pas, la tête droite et Sirius se détendis à mesure qu'il y prenait habitude.  
  
*******  
  
-Allons potter, nous partons pour Poudlard..... Potter????  
  
Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il le trouva coucher dans son lit, les yeux fixant distraitement de plafond, comme si il n,entendais plus rien autour de lui, il ne fit même pas attention à la présence de son professeur de potion dans la chambre:  
  
-Potter, c'est pas vraiment le moment de la jouer déprime, on part, préparer vous!  
  
Harry se leva tranquillement, sans rien dire il foura tout ses effets personnelle dans sa male et la porta dans la hall, toujours sans dire un mot:  
  
-Désoler Potter mais nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette... plus rapide et plus sur...  
  
-Je déteste se moyen de transport sorcier...  
  
-Haaaaaaaaa, voila enfin quelque chose de senser qui sorte d'entre vos lèvre, bon maintenant cesser de vous plaindre et suivez moi.  
  
Harry traina de nouveau sa male mais cette fois si, il la porta dans le salon. Rogue alluma un feu magique d'un coup de baguette et lanca une petite quantiter de poudre dans le feu, celui-ci devin émeraude:  
  
-Aller potter, placer votre mal dans la cheminer  
  
Avec des geste lent il la placa à l'endroit ou Rogue lui avait dis:  
  
-Poudlard murmura Harry  
  
La male disparu, Harry, sans attendre une remarque sanglante de Rogue, avanca dans la cheminer et se dépêcha de partire. Quand il arriva, il vit Mcgonnagal qui tirais de peine et misère sa mal:  
  
-Ha, vous voila Potter, heureuse de voir que vous êtes en bonne santer, pouvez-vous m'aider à monter votre male?  
  
-Biensur porfesseur, Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
La male se souleva du sol. Harry et Mcgonnagal disparure dans les couloir... Elle ne remarqu même pas l'état de dépression profonde dans laquelle Harry étais plonger. Elle ne remarqu même pas le couteau qu'il avait subtiliser à Rogue.... Harry en pouvais plus....  
  
Le soir même, Harry sortit de son dortoire avec sa cape d'invisibiliter, il se faufilla dans les couloir, tout étais silencieux, même les goute d'humiditer qui ruisellait est tombait ne troulbais pas le silence comparable à la mort. Il continua à marcher mais, une porte attira son atention, richement décorer, elle portait un petit écriteau, une petite plaque de cuivre:  
  
-Lumos....  
  
Des éteincelle éclaira l'écriture soigner et élaborer de la petite plaque de cuivre: En la mémoir de Cedric Diggory. Harry retient son soufle, dans cet salle probablement, il trouverai le tombeau de Cedric, voullant se faire pardonner sa faute, il ouvrit la porte. Tout était encore plus silencieux, comme si le son n'existait pas dans cet sale. Les mur était décorer par les armoirie Poufsouffle et des fleures éternelle répendait un doux parfum.... Des centaine de bouquet de fleure avait été déposer au cours des années au pied de se que devait être le cercueil, des admiratrice très certainement. Il avanca très lentement vers le tombeau, il était en verre car Harry pouvait voir une silouhette étendu. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il remarqua en premier lieu qu,un sortilège avait été lancer pour empêcher son corp de se décomposer. Il avait les main poser sur sa poitrine immobile, il sembait toujours vivant mais lLécriteau poser au coter du cercueuil en prouvait le contraire: «En la mémoire de cedric Digorry, le temps que tu aura passer parmis nous a fais comprendre que la plus grande des victoire est celle qu'on n,a pas fais. Travaillant, fraternelle, on pouvais toujours compter sur toi. Pour montrer le respect qu,on n'a pour toi, nous te laisson la place qui te revien au sein de Poudlard.» Harry n'avait juste un envie, c'est pleurer:  
  
-Je suis désoler, j'espère que tu me pardonne, je sais que sa fais longtemps mais... sa pèse lourd sur ma consience.... enfais, le retour de Voldemort sufirais à me pousser à me tuer.  
  
Aucune réponse ne vint... Il était maintenu par le silence de la mort. Épuiser, il se coucha sur le sol, au pied le la tombe et par l'une des grande fenêtre, l'étoile du chien éclairait le corps de l,adolescent torturer par les souveniur de la renaissance de Voldemort... 


	3. nuit noir dans mon esprit

Chapitre 3 Nuit noir dans mon esprit  
  
-Potter à disparu, il n'est pas dans les dortoirs.... s'esclama Minerva Mcgonnagall complètement afollée. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arriver, le pauvre petit, au griffe de voldemort...  
  
-Allons, allons, si Voldemort était dans le coup, soyez s'en sur, on l'aurrais su. Il fait peut-être beaucoup de domage mais pour se qui est de la discrétion, Dumbledore éclata d'un rire léger, il est pas passer maître dans l'arts.  
  
-Mais ou est-il dans ce cas?  
  
-Une promenade nocturne et il c,est endormis quelque part avec sa cape d'invisibiliter...  
  
-Potter à une cape d'invisibiliter fit Mcgonnagall visiblement outrée, il l,a surement hétiter de son père... mais en passant.. comment à t'il pu la prendre en sa possésion si son père est mort????  
  
-Haaaaaa, c,est une autre histoire fit Dumbledore  
  
-J'ai l'impression que vous essayer de changer de sujet mais vous connaissant, sa m'étonnerait pas d'aprendre que c'est vous qui lui avez donner!  
  
-On ne peu vraiment rien vous cacher Minerva, je lui ai donner à noël lors de sa première année.  
  
Minerva porta un main à son visage  
  
-Hoooo, je ne peut qu'imaginer le nombre de sortis qu'il a fais sous nos yeux....  
  
-Ou le nombre de vie qu'il a sauver, oublier pas qu'elle a servit un bon nombre de fois dans le but de sauver bien des personnes.... penser à l'année ou Buck, l'hypogriffe qui a "attaquer" Malefoy, c,est échaper miraculeusement et que Sirius nous a échaper alors qu'il étais prisonnier de bureau de Flitwich...  
  
-C'étais donc comme sa!!!! Je retire tout se que j'ai dis, la cape, il mérite de la garder mais si nous le retrouvons pas??  
  
-On atendra qu'il se réveille, il va bien finir par le faire, ce n'est pas une marmotte.  
  
Dumbledore et Mcgonnagall partirent exploser les couloir de Poudlard, il ne trouvère rien ni même le bruit d'un ronflement. Cependant, quand ils passèrent devant la porte du tombeau de Cedric, ils remarquèrent que la porte était ouverte:  
  
-J'aurais préférer qu'il ne trouve jamais cet endroit fit Dumbledore dans un murmure.  
  
Quand ils y entrèrent, ils le virent coucher au travers les bouquets de fleurs, son visage était encore ruisellant de larme et quand il ouvrit les yeux et quand il appercu les deux professeur, il prit panique:  
  
-Allons, allons, pas de panique mon cher... mais que se passe t-il? demanda Dumbledore  
  
-Dédédé.... désoler dit-il d'une voix cassé.  
  
-Tu n,a pas à être désoler Harry, j'espérait juste que sa n,arrive jamais, je savait que tu serais complètement retourner...  
  
-Non, il fallais que je le fasse, je me suis escuser... bien entendu tout sa a passer dans la vide... il est mort fit Harry en baissant la tête.  
  
Dumbledore posa un main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. La pièce était muette seul des sanglot étouffer troublait le silence:  
  
-Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, tu as découvert le tombeau de cedric, tu dois te demander pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas enterrer dans le cimetière, c,est tout simplement parce qu'il c'est démarquer dans l'école...  
  
-Non Albus, non...  
  
Dumbledore fit signe à Minerva de se taire  
  
- Harry, nous gardons pas n,importe qui dans le châteux...  
  
-Tout sa pour me dire quoi? fit Harry agacer qu'on tourne autour du pot.  
  
-Le tombeau de tes parent se trouve dans la château...  
  
-Quoi! s'esclama Harry, je veux les voir, je veux voir mes parents!!!!!!  
  
-Je savait que tu allais me le demander, suis moi.  
  
Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, Harry avait le coeur serrer à l'idée de voir ses parent, figer dans la mort, leur visage paisible... Ils arrivèrent dans une section du château ou Harry n'était jamais aller, il voyait sur les porte des inscription différente:  
  
-Harry, nous somme dans la section des tombeaux de Poudlard, c,est ici ou les plus grand de Poudlard son enterrer. Certain on eu une fin tragique, d'autre au contraire on vécu au sommet, les grands directeur sont ici mais aussi les 4 fondateurs... mais je ne peut te montrer leur tombeaux comme tu dois garder le secret de cet endroit.  
  
-Oui, professeur, je jure de garder le secret.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de bois si richement travailler qu'Harry cru qu'il c'étais tromper mais l'inscription en prouvait le contraire:« James et Lily Potter». Dumbledore ouvrit la porte avec précaution, une forte odeur de fleur montra que la pièce n,avait pas été visiter depuis longtemps. Harry entra le premier.... Dans la lumière du soleil levant, deux cerceuil était innoder de lumière qui se refétait, aveuglant Harry un court instant. Il s'avanca et devant ses yeux, les corps de ses parents. Comme profondément endormi, les deux corps était face à Harry. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il aurrais voulu leur sauter dessu, les embrasser, leur dire mille fois je t'aime mais le verre les séparais, le verre et la mort....  
  
-Harry, Harry, sa va demanda Mcgonnagal d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Harry n'endendais plus rien.... puis, le noir total. Il venais de s'évanouir...  
  
********  
  
Sirius était toujours sur le dos de Major, le cheval ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, il continuait a avancait lancant de temps à autre un petit hénissment:  
  
-Major, on se rend à Poudlard, je dois parler à Dumbledore... hum, je me demande si je serais a l'aise au galop...  
  
Il éprona doucement l'étalon, celui-ci se lanca au trop et a un galop léger. Sirius aurrais parier que le chaval n'atendait que sa, il s'élanca dans toute sa grace dans un galop léger mais bientot, le cheval fillait à toute allure. Sirius se cramponait sur son dos mais la sensation était-elle qu'il avait l'impression de voler. Il fillait comme le vent a travers les plaine sous les nuage de ouate, Major faisait de grande fouler dans la plaine et le martellement sourd de ses pas sonnait au oreille de sirius.  
  
Quelques heures apres, Sirius s'arrêta pres d'un rivière, il était temps de se reposer, lui, avait mal partout, il enleva la selle tant bien que mal, essayant de garder en mémoir comment elle était fixer sur le dos de l'animal:  
  
-Allons, Major, je sais que je suis novice dans la manière de m'ocuper d'un cheval mais bon, je crois être capable de me débrouiller.  
  
Pour tout réponse, un léger piétinement aisi qu'un jémissement  
  
Bon, reposons-nous pandant quelque heures, nous repartirons quand le soleil sera moins fort...  
  
**********  
  
Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, la tête lui tournait mais l'image de ses parent coucher sous la cloche de verre était profondément graver dans sa mémoir. Il ne pouvait refermer les yeux sans avoir cet image de ses statue, ses statu qu'était ses parent, leur peau froide, leur paupière immobile... mais quelle cauchemard!  
  
Harry se releva dans le lit, personne était dans la pièce, il décida donc de se lever et d'aller dans la grande sale. Il s'habilla lentement et sortit dans les grand couloir désert de Poudlard. Aucun bruit excepter celui de ses pas troublait la tranquiliter estival du colège. Il poussa les portes de la grande sale, seul quelques professeur était déjà installer devant un copieux déjeuner, les murmure de leur conversation cessère quand Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce:  
  
-Ha, bonjours Harry lanca Dumbledore avec un léger sourir  
  
-Bonjours professeur, je voulais vous remercer pour hier...  
  
-Y'a pas de quoi, vien Harry, mange...  
  
Il s'avanca vers la table et s'y installa. Bien qu'il n'ai pas vraiment faim, il avala une grosse brioche ainsi que quelques raisins. Le murmure des conversation avait repris et Harry se sentait de plus en plus isoler, un mur se formait entre lui et les autre pesonne présente, l'éteicelle de ses yeux n'était plus que quelques braises pratiquement éteinte...  
  
-Harry, es-ce que sa va demanda Dumbledore d'une voix paisible mais empreinte d'inquiètude  
  
Pour seul réponse, un hocket de sanglot qu'Harry essayait veinement de retenir, celui-ci se leva et sortit en courant. Il se précipita à l'extérieure du château et alla vers la forêt interdite. La chaleur l'étouffait mais il s'en fichait éperdument, tout se qu'il voulait, c'est fuir le plus loins possible. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre, les clapoties de l'eau d'un ruiseau le calma peu à peu:  
  
-Monsieur Harry potter??? Fit une voix grave  
  
Harry se retourna et vie devant lui un grand centaure:  
  
-Firenze, oui, c'est moi...  
  
Harry essuya ses yeux rougit et se relava:  
  
-Monsieur Potter, la forêt c'est pas sur pour vous...  
  
-Aucun endroit n'est sur pour moi, sauf, peut-être la mort elle-même...  
  
-La nuit est noir dans votre esprit, aucune étoile semble briller pour vous... la mort ne serait probablement pas la meilleur chose pour vous...  
  
-Hein, qu'es-ce que vous en savez?  
  
-Je ne suis pas à votre place monsieur Harry Potter mais les étoiles disent que vous êtes le sauveur...  
  
-Le sauveur mon oeil....  
  
Sur se Harry repartit en courant, il courru, courru, puis tout a coup.... BANG... Un énorme annimal se cabra devant Harry, terrifier, il essaya de trouver sa baguette mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui:  
  
-Major, du calme, du calme... Mais c,est quoi qui t,a fais autant paniquer?  
  
Sirius Black contourna le cheval pour tomber face à face avec son fieuille:  
  
-Harry, mais que fais tu ici? Je te croyait chez les Dursley...  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer, Harry se lanca dans les bras de son parain, sans prendre en considération qu'il avait 16 ans, qu'il était maintenant de la même grandeur que Sirius et que celui-ci étoufait dans l'étreinte d'Harry...  
  
-Allons, allons, tu veux me tuer ou quoi...  
  
Harry s'écarta, un peu troubler par sa réaction... il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir toute sa tête, il regarda son parain et recommenca à courir mais cet fois si, en direction du château ou plus présisément vers le lac.... il y plongea sans prendre la peine de remonter, il se laissa couler, fermant les yeux... pensant que c'était ses dernier moment mais on n'en n'avais pas décider ainsi: Sirius avait suivit Harry et plonger pour le ratrapper. Une fois rendu à la survace, Harry se débati férocement:  
  
-LAISE MOI MOURRIR, JE VOUS EN PRIS, LAISSER MOI PARTIREEEEEEEE.  
  
Des larme, des cris, Harry hurlait comme un enfant, un enfant qu'on aurrais violement batu:  
  
-HARRY MAIS QU'ESCE QUI SE PASSE. Hurla Sirius  
  
Il ne l'écoutait pas, il continait à se débattre, il voulait mourrir, il le voulait tellement... Mais à bout de force, il cessa de se débatre et s'évanouis. Des tourbillons de couleur le hantais, c,est comme si il était toujours dans l'eau, une eau colorer qui l'étoufais... qui s'insinuait dans chaque parti de son esprit.... il se réveillant en sueur encore une fois.... mais pas dans l,infirmerie... il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à premier vu et tout les professeur le regardait avec un air inquièt... comme un on regarde un fou enfuis d'une hopital. Devant tout ses regard, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise mais le comble fut quand Sirius parla:  
  
-Harry, mais c,est quoi que tu as?  
  
Sa vois trahissait une inquiétude flagrante... même des sanglot étouffais sa voix:  
  
-Je, je... je sais pas....  
  
Il se mit à pleurer à chaude larme... rien n'aurrais pu le consoller à cet instant... sauf peut être la voix rassurante d'un père aimant. 


	4. J'étouffe

Chapitre 4 J'étouffe....  
  
Une semaine c'était écouler depuis sa tentative de suicide, Harry, installer dans un fauteuil de son dortoire, pensait à tout se que les professeurs avait dis sur son état de santer.... Rogue lancait haut et fort qu'il était déranger et qu'on devait l'enfermer tandis que Dumbledore disait qu'il lui fallait selement une personne atentive et près à l'écouter... Cependant, il doutait qu'on puisse l'aider en quoi que se soit, même Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.  
  
Harry ferma son livre et fouilla dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il en sortit un couteau, les flame des bougie qui éclairait la pièce dancaient sur la lame, il la fixait, comme ensorceller par elle... machinalement, il regarda son poignet... peut être pourrait-il...  
  
-Harry, sa va?  
  
c'était Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Harry cacha le couteau et répondit sur un ton monotone:  
  
-Oui.... sa va.  
  
-Bien, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien... tu sais Harry, je ne t'en veux pas pour se que tu as fais, mais j'espère juste que sa ne se reproduira pas. Tu est Harry James Potter, le fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter, je suis persuader qu'ils n'auraient pas aimé te voir ainsi.  
  
Sur se. Sirius sortit de la salle. Harry avait cesser de l'écouter quand il avait prononcer le nom de son père... L'image de son corps dans la cage de verre le hantait encore. Il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Les première étoile de la nuit brillait dans le ciel indigo, à l'horizon... une lueur grise pâle persistait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et une brise fraîche vint caresser son visage... un soufle qui lui remonta un peu le morale... mais le bruit du vent dans les arbre du parc lui rapellait les hurlement qu'avait pousser sa mère avant d'être tuer par Voldemort...  
  
Il sortit du dortoire, ses pas lent résonnait dans les couloir désert et son ombre s'étirait sur les mur de pière. Harry ne se souciait pas de l'endroit ou il se dirigeait, il laissait son coeur décider... Quand il réalisa à l'endroit ou il était finalement arriver... Devant le tombeau de ses parents. Il ne tennais pas spécialement a y entrée mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait de le faire, il ouvrit la porte en retenant son soufle. Les deux cercuille était toujours la, sagement alligner depuis plusieur années. Harry s'avanca timidement jusqu'a la hauteur de ses parent, il se tourna vers James: grand, les chevux en bataille, il était sa parfaite image. Ses yeux clots, sa bouche figée dans un éternelle sourrir, il resemblait à une statue, une statu humaine:  
  
-Papa, je sias que tu ne m'entend pas... je sais que je parle un peut dans le vide mais j'aimerais que ces mots se rende jusqu'a toi: je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fils peut admirer son père, un lien nous a relier le temps que tu était vivant, je suis ton fils... je me souvient pas de toi, nis des calin que tu me faisait ou des culbute que tu me faisait parfois au grand désarois de maman, mais je sais que se lien est toujours aussi fort mêm si la mort t'a emporter alors que je n'aivait qu'un n'an... Je t'aime papa...  
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le cecueille de verre de son père.... il aurrais jurer que son père avait pleurer aussi mais se n'était qu'une illusion. Il se retourna vers celui de sa mère: ses long cheveux auburn, sa silouhette fine, sa peau à l'apparence de soie.... elle était si belle, il comprenait son père de l,avoir autant aimer et d'être tomber amoureux d'elle... même dans la mort, il était persuader que ses parent s'aimait toujours autant:  
  
-Maman, tout comme papa, je me souvien pas de toi... Mais comme j'aimerais que sa ne soit pas le cas. J'aimerais me souvenir de toi, me souvenir de regard que tu me lancais que je voulais que tu me prenne dans tes bras... J,ai peut-être été exigent.... La seul chose que je me souvien... et c,est avec horreure, c,est les cris et les suplication que tu lancais avant ta mort... Maman, je t'aime.  
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour s'écrasser, elle aussi sur le couvercle de verre. Harry fit apparaitre deux bouquet d'orchidé et les déposa sur les tombe et sortit de la pièce d'un pas trainant... il aurait aimé que ses parent lui réponde...  
  
Il continua à marcher dans les couloirs, il espérait revoir sa Hermione, il l'aime tellement, L'avoir près le lui, prouverais qu'il a au moins une personne sur cet terre qui l'aime et qui ne le pousse pas dans le dos pour qu'il "SAUVE" le monde. Il passa devant une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, il remarqua qu'une calèche pénétrait dans l'aller, tiré par 2 cheveux blanc courrant a vive allure:  
  
-Mais qui peut être aussi presser?  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le Hall. C,est en descendant les escalier de marbre qu'il rencontra porfesseur McGonnagall qui semblait très presser:  
  
-Ha, bonsoir monsieur Potter, nous avons de la visite...  
  
-Mais quelle genre de visite?  
  
-Mademoiselle Granger... il a eu une attaque chez elle... ses parent son mort.  
  
Harry avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait dans le ventre, encore d'autre mort et en plus, c'étais les parents de la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
  
Les porte du château s'ouvrire. Hermione entra, les cheveux défait, les yeux bouffit et rougit par les larmes, sa robe de sorcière était déchirer a certain endroit:  
  
-Harry, mais qu'es ce que tu fais ici? Fit t'elle la voix enrouer comme si elle avait hurler a plein poumon.  
  
-Pour les même raison que toi!  
  
-Ha Harry.  
  
Elle s'élanca dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer a chaude larme, elle tomba a genous tandis qu'Harry la tenait toujours dans ses bras, les deux pleuraient a chaude larmes et les professeurs qui assistaient impuissant à la scène, ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser quelques larme a la vu de se douloureux spectacle.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux adolescents se levèrent pour ensuite se diriger vers les dortoires. Tout deux avait les jambes molle, la tête qui tournait... Bref, les deux voulait dormire, essayer d'oublier tout les malheure qui les hantaient... mias comment oblier la mort d'un prof ou la vision d'horreure de ses parent figer dans la mort?  
  
Les deux s'endormirent dans un des fauteuille de leur sale commune. La tête au creu de l'épaule d'Harry, Hermionne s,endormi d'un someille agiter tandis qu'Harry fit un rêve ou il se voyait mourrir au pied de voldemort..... 


	5. La discution

Chapitre 5 La discution  
  
Harry et Hermionne se réveillèrent très tot le lendemain, tout leur corps était endolori et raidis. Ils se levèrent et Hermionne partit prendre une douche dans le dortoire des fille tandis qu'Harry fit de même mais dans le dortoire des gars ( bien entendu!). Tadis que l'eau chaude lui fouaitait le visage et le corps, Harry se mit à réfléchir, a réfléchir sur les évènnement qui se passait en se moment dans le monde des sorciers. Les attaques de plus en plus nombreuse et dévastatrice et Poudlard qui se faisait de moins en moins résistant devant toutes ses attaques. La menace de Voldemort était de plus en plus grande... comment faire pour que tout cela cesse? Harry sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, il s'habilla avec de vêtement propre et sortit du dortoire. Hermionne était pas encore prète, il décida donc de descendre seul vers la grande sale, Hermionne le rejoindrait labas. Il poussa le tableau qui bloquait l'entrer de la tour et sortit dans le couloir désert du château.  
  
C'était une belle matinée d'été, l'air était chaud mais une brise plus tiède rendait la température confortable. Toutes les fenêtres du château ou presque était ouvertent et on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux ainsi que le bruit que faisait Hagrid qui s'affairait autour de sa cabane, dans le jardin probablement. Harry ne pressait pas le pas, il redoutait d'affronter le regard de ses professeurs, surtout celui de Severus Rogue, dont le regard haineux rendait Harry malalaise.  
  
Harry débouchat sur la cours intérieure du château. Il aimait bien cette endroit. C'était un endroit dégager ou quelques banc de pière, des arbre et une fontaine décorait le tout. Harry sauta par dessu le rampart de pière et atterris sur l'herbe verte de la cours. Il se dirigea vers un des banc et s'assied a l'ombre d'un arbre. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et ferma les yeux ( bha, je sais que sa réfléchis un peu trop mais bon).  
  
-Harry!  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, c'était une voix masculine qui l'avait apeller donc, c'était surement pas Hermionne. Il regarda mais il ne vit rien:  
  
-J'ai surement rêver.  
  
Il referma ses yeux:  
  
-Harry! Ouvre les yeux!  
  
Celui-ci les ouvrit encore une fois. Il avait clairement entendu la voix, une voix caverneuse, comme si elle venait de très loin. C'est a se moment la qu'il vit une silouhette s'avancer vers lui, une silouhette fantomatique, Cedric s'avancait vers lui:  
  
-Boujours Harry, tu es en retard pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Bof, de toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment faim... Pourquoi es-tu la, tu es un fantôme, le nouveau fantôme des Poufsouffle?  
  
Cedric baissa les yeux avant de reporter son attention a Harry:  
  
-Fantôme, en se moment oui... mais c'était le seul moyen que je connaisait pour rentré en contact avec toi. J'ai entendu se que tu as dis l'autre jour dans mon tombeau, juste avant de tomber endormis dans les fleurs.  
  
-Ouais ben... Tout personne normale aurais des remord face a la mort d'un ami après lui avoir proposer de gagner ensemble la...  
  
- J'ai trouver l'idée étrange au début je dois te l'avouer... Mais toi et moi on était rendu au même point et tu t'était vivement défendu devant l'araigner. Devant ton courage, je ne pouvais pas refuser, de plus, nous étions tout les deux les champions de Poudlard.  
  
-J'ai jamais voullu participer à se tournois... cela fais trois ans de ça et j'arrête pas d'y penser...  
  
-Arrête de t'en faire avec ça. Nous ne pouvont pas revenir dans le passer...  
  
Une idée frappa vivement Harry:  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé de retourneur de temps! j'aurrais du y penser...  
  
-On peut pas modifier le destin... Je devais mourrir ainsi..  
  
-C'est un destin funèbre, tout comme celui qu'on eu mes parents...  
  
Un silence tomba, seul le chant des oiseau le troublait... Se fut Cedric qui parla le premier:  
  
-J'ai renconter tes parents, çe sont eux qui m'on aceuillit... de l'autre côter. Ta mère est très charmante et ton père.. plutot spécial!  
  
-Spécial?  
  
-Oui, il n'arrête pas de vouloir tuer voldemort en inventant des tactique complètement farfelut et suicidaire. Cepandant, depuis quelque temps, il est beaucoup plus sérieux. Ils sont tous les deux terriblement inquièt face a toi... Ils ont peur, depuis que tu as essayer de te suicider dans le lac et quand tu as regarder le couteau.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Regarde dans la situation que je suis. Harry Potter par si, le survivant par la... Va-t-il sauver le monde? NON, JE NE POURRAIS PAS!  
  
Cedric recula d'un pas, il ne savait plus du tout quoi répondre:  
  
-Ced, je ne pourrais pas, dis le a mes parent, dis leur que je vais aller les rejoindre. Je veux partire d'ici, je veux quitter pour de bon, je veux qu'on arrête de m'apeller le survivant!  
  
-Heu... désoler, mais... je ne pourrais pas faire le message que tu m'a dis.  
  
-POURQUOI?????? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas leur dire?  
  
Le visage de Cedric devin dure:  
  
-Harry, reprend toi tu dois te battre! Tu es capable et tout le monde en n'est certain. Souvien toi de tout se que tu as fais, de toute les fois ou tu t'es trouver face à Voldemort et que, pourtant, tu t,en sortait toujours. C,est pas le hazard, tu as le pouvoir de le faire! Je dois maintenant partire, on m'apelle.  
  
Une lumière doré enveloppa Cedric et avant que son corps se soit totalement confondu dans la lumière il lui dis:  
  
-Souvien toi, tu as le pouvoir de vaincre.  
  
Il disparu complètement et quand la lumière disparu, Harry se retrouva de nouveaux seul.  
  
-Harry, te voilà!  
  
Hermionne arrivait en courant, elle semblait reposer mais une expression de colère mélanger a l'inquiètude mais aussi a du soulagement masquait son visage:  
  
-Tu a manquer le petit déjeuner, tout les professeurs son partit a ta rechercher dans le château, on avait peur que...  
  
-T'a pas a avoir peur, dison que j,ai eu une discution qui m'a replacer les idées!  
  
-Une discution? Avec qui?  
  
-Un ami a moi... un ami que le destin est venur à la fin de notre 4è année.  
  
Hermionne sourit, elle avait compris:  
  
-Je suis content que tu soit plus autant déprimer Hermionne, sa me fais du bien de te voir sourir.  
  
-A quoi sa sert de pleurer, je sais que sa les ramèrenera jamais, vaut mieu pour moi de tourner la page en les gardant toujours dans mon coeur.  
  
-Sage décision!  
  
-Bon, tu vien manger, je t'ai garder quelque toast...  
  
-Nan, j'ai le gout de friandise, comme un bon gâteau!  
  
-Harry, fit hermionne sur un ton de reproche avant d'éclater de rire quand il se mit à la chatouiller.  
  
Le jeune couple s'éloigna de l'endroit ou il était, main dans la main vers les cuisine du château.  
  
********  
  
Cedric s'avanca vers un grand homme au cheveux en bataille:  
  
-Hé puis Ced, sa a marcher?  
  
-Oui, bien entendu, il est toquer... comme son père lanca Ced avec un large sourrir.  
  
-Ha, très bien... Je suis toquer moi?  
  
-Heu...  
  
-Oui lanca une voix féminine derière le grand homme.  
  
-Merci de m'aider Lily lanca-t-il tandis que Cedric riait au éclat  
  
-Mais de rien!  
  
-Suis-je si terrible que sa fit-il?  
  
-Heu, tu veux vraiment la vérité James?  
  
-Non, sa va aller, Ced, sa te dis une petite partit de Quiddich?  
  
-Oui, a condition que Bertha soit dans TON équipe!  
  
-Mais pourquoi, elle joue très bien son role de batteur lanca James en riant!  
  
-Tu dis sa car elle m,a envoyer un cognard par le tête alors qu'elle était dans la même équipe que moi.  
  
-Justement, elle fait très bien son rôle de Bateur!  
  
James éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de" une-chance-que-tu-es-déjà- mort-car-je-te-turais-sur-le-champ" que lui lancait Cedric.  
  
-Ok, pour cette fois-ci... faut bien que je laisse gagner les débutants...  
  
-Débutant, je vais t'en fais un débutant toi!  
  
Les deux commencèrent a se batre tandis que Lily poussa un soupir d'exaspération Harry était maintenant rescaper, il allait sauver le monde...  
  
-Qui a dis qu'un homme s'asagissait en vieillissant murmura Lily a elle- même tandis que l'homme et l'adolescent s'astinait sur le balais a prendre? 


End file.
